Hurricane
by Ness-x-Cullen
Summary: At the age of 14, Nessie is captured by the Volturis coven .She Will describes her descent into hell in his diary, addressing to Jacob. What will happen when Renesmee, now age 16, will return at Home, broken?
1. Chapter 1

HURRICANE

**October 6, 2010 **

Jacob,

A month ago that the Volturi have me take her away from you all. One month my life changed in a routine which I am not yet used.

Surprisingly, I am rather well treated here. I have access to the food that I want, I have free access to every room of the castle. The various guards teach me how to fight and how to improve my power. The only scars on my skin come from these lessons. I learn dancing, singing, guitar, gymnastics, everything a 14 year old girl could desire. It seems that I'm good at singing. I would like you all here with me to hear me.

Despite this, I want to return to the house: my place is not in the clan Volturits, but with you. After one month, your defense should be perfect, right? Why do not you pick me up?

I'm afraid here alone. I seem to have been projected into the adult world too soon. Aro said I'm here to learn a different way of life. What's the catch?

I miss you so much. More than 11 months to spend in this prison.

Nessie xox

**November 6, 2010**

Dear Jacob \ Diary

Two months today, I'm still waiting your arrival. Maybe you bring people who defended me, the winter of my birth? I miss you with all my heart, Jake. I miss my parents, my family, but I looks like I physically feel your absence. I am so afraid of never seeing you again, but I know you will come for me. I trust you all.

I am a weapon. I learned to fight, but I'm especially good at dodging me and run away. But the real reason the Volturi have captured me, it is my power. I am now able to project my thought was remotely as Zafrina. During a fight, I do believe I'm going to attack the left, while I run to the right. I can stimulate the pain that provides the talent of Jane.

I'm dangerous, and I like that. Soon, I could beat Emmett!

Alec wants me to be his girlfriend. The only problem is that I do not think I love him this way. But, as he says, what am I supposed to know about love at six years old ? I should trust him, everyone here says he is my soulmate. (Ew)

I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty.

Nessie xx


	2. Chapter 2

**December 6, 2010**

Jacob

The second reason I'm here is to'' experience'' on the hybrid race. You know what? Hybrid heal as fast as you, when we get torture.

I can not sleep at night. I do not hunt anymore. Let's see how long will I stay alive!

I'm tired of the routine here. I did not expect to stay here as long to say that.

Every day I get up, I go to my classes of'' how to become the perfect little Volturi killer and blood thirsty'', then go to my singing lessons, where Alec continues to flirt with me through songs. It gets really annoying, after three fucking months. Then I went to the lab for experiments.

My mother taught me this trick, If you repeat something over and over again, it loses it's meaning. Our lives, she said, are the same way. You Too Often watch the sunset, and it just Becomes 6pm. You make the same mistake over and over, you'll stop calling it a mistake. If you just wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up one day you'll forget why.

Guess what, Jake? I forgot why. And I hate the Volturi for that.

But I hate you more.

When I go to the market to buy some clothes and food (Because of puberty , im growing faster than usual), I hear people talk about juggling, or the sacrifices they make for their children. I look at them like they're crazy, cause ''sacrifice'' infers that there was something better to do than being with your children.

I guess, Mom, Dad, you have so much more important thing to do then pick up your daughter that was CAPTURED by your WORST ENNEMIES since THREE MONTHS !

Renesmee

6 Janvier 2011

Dear Diary,

And still I dream They Come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

I sang this song at the ceremony given by the Volturi, to celebrate the new year. The majority of people present were crying. I would like crying because I knew they would be my meal. I drink the blood of humans, as the Volturi do not offer me that wolves for my vegetarian diet. How could I kill wolves?

I miss my family. I miss the smell of Jake. I miss the lunch that was preparing me Esme each morning.I miss my favorite sweater, my room, of how my window overlooking the sunset.

I'm tired of missing things.

There is a quote in one of my book, which says: Sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone maybe it's because there not.

WRONG! Completely wrong!

I have to stop deluding myself. My family will not come for me.

They will not because they don't care about you. Nobody are so much better without you. You're useless, Renesmee.

Im just another nothing.

Nessie

**February 6 , 2011**

Dear Diary,

I don't t feel anything. Yesterday I convinced Alec and Jane to miss the monthly meeting of the Volturi (the most boring story after hearing the same thing twice). We '' borrow'' the very luxurious and assuredly useless car of Aro, and even rolling at full speed, I felt no adrenaline. Alec made me think of Jacob, talking incessantly about the qualities of our vehicle (Rip little sweet car). Everything reminds me of Jacob, actually. We let the police believe they had some kind of autority on us by let them stopped us. My friends drank the blood of the two agents.

Believing is so a deadly thing.

To finish the evening ,we crashed into a bridge. Or Was it a viaduct? I was stunned, I lost an arm (By the way, it's really strange to look at his arm push) but but I didn't feel any pain

I don't feel anything anymore.

We have not been punished for destroying the car and have skip the meeting. But since that day, everyone calls me Troublemaker. I guess I deserve it.

With my power, I can use it to Jane. Since then, she respects me because I am the only person in the castle able to make her suffer! Jane Volturi is afraid of me, Renesmee! I we could become friends.

Renesmee xx


	3. Chapter 3

March 7, 2011 (I was too drunk to write yesterday)

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I held the biggest party of the whole universe in the mansion Volturis.I think they must have minimum thousand people at the beginning, because soon, my vampire friends drew some human in rooms for … you see what I mean?

The castle stinks alchool and sweat, most artwork are destroyed. After my second bottle of vodka, I even spilled a littre of beer in the room personal Aro (okay, I was not looking at all for trouble ;) ).

AND THEY HAVE NOT KILLED ME YET! I picked up the drink in the room of my master , but as I brought a bunch of ''snacks'', I'm fired without much impact. My nickname'' Troublemaker'' is always appropriate, anyway!

Ooh, I forgot: I'm the girlfriend of Alec, now! Last month, I wrote in this diary that I had no more feelings. I'm not in love with the brother of Jane, but it makes me feel _something_. He, the alchool and cigarettes helps me feel the pain. I'm crazy, right ?

I would like to kiss someone other than himself. I would like to kiss someone who knows how much I'm abnormal and cared about me.

Alec makes me feel alive in the most terrible ways.

Is it my imagination

Or have I finally found something worth living for?

I was looking for some work

Purpose all I found was cigarettes and alcohol

I don't know if I'm getting better or just use to pain.

Renesmee Carlie xx

**PDV Edward Cullen , Flashback 6 Septembre 2010**

Today was a very quiet day at the villa, as Nessie, Alice & Emmett was all elsewhere. My sister had my brother going shopping, because Emmett needed new clothes. My daughter, as she was, had gone walking in Chicago. Carlisle had a conferrence in the city, and had therefore offered Renesmee to accompany him.

But unfortunately, this wonderful peace came to an end, I could hear Alice and Emmett return, and the conferrence of my father ended a moment to another.

-So how was the day?, I asked to my brother when he passed the door frame.

In response, he growled before getting into his room to join Rosalie. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh with all the family has a sequel.

While I was talking with my Bella, Carlisle number display on my cell.

-Hello? You will soon arrive? Jacob is here, waiting Ness'!

-In fact, Renesmee was not at the point where it was given. I called several times on his cell phone, but she did not answer.

-Have you followed his scent?

-Yes, precisely. Edward, the smell of the Volturi is mixed has his, and I am quite sure this track continues in Italy.

**PDV Edward Cullen , Flashback 6 Septembre 2010**

Today was a very quiet day at the villa, as Nessie, Alice & Emmett was all elsewhere. My sister had my brother going shopping, because Emmett needed new clothes. My daughter, as she was, had gone walking in Chicago. Carlisle had a conferrence in the city, and had therefore offered Renesmee to accompany him.

But unfortunately, this wonderful peace came to an end, I could hear Alice and Emmett return, and the conferrence of my father ended a moment to another.

-So how was the day?, I asked to my brother when he passed the door frame.

In response, he growled before getting into his room to join Rosalie. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh with all the family has a sequel.

While I was talking with my Bella, Carlisle number display on my cell.

-Hello? You will soon arrive? Jacob is here, waiting Ness'!

-In fact, Renesmee was not at the point where it was given. I called several times on his cell phone, but she did not answer.

-Have you followed his scent?

-Yes, precisely. Edward, the smell of the Volturi is mixed has his, and I am quite sure this track continues in Italy.

A silence in the living room while I was digesting the news. What were doing the Volturi close to my daughter? In Italy!? The Villa phone rang , stopping my thoughts. My wife got up the first and answer to the phone.

-WHERE is my daughter? , She asked, before even say hello, having recognized the number of Italians in the display.

-Here, dear Bella. And she is here to stay !

-Tell Nessie were comming !

- On the contrary. We will keep her a year . If you try to come , we will kill her ! Understand ?

She hung up. If she could cry, I think she would. Jacob, as to him, exploded. He transformed into a wolf, breaking the base coffee table. Without further ado, he rushed to the outside.

Without even discussing, we run after blocked him, but he continued to struggle. As usual, Nessie had made him crazy.

Jacob, wait! If you go there, they will kill her! Kill her , you understand?

He stopped immediatly, moaning.

the room filled with silence while I was digesting the news. What were doing the Volturi close to my daughter? In Italy!? The Villa phone rang , stopping my thoughts. My wife got up the first and answer to the phone.

-WHERE is my daughter? , She asked, before even say hello, having recognized the number of Italians in the display.

-Here, dear Bella. And she is here to stay !

-Tell Nessie were comming !

- On the contrary. We will keep her a year . If you try to come , we will kill her ! Understand ?

She hung up. If she could cry, I think she would. Jacob, as to him, exploded. He transformed into a wolf, breaking the base coffee table. Without further ado, he rushed to the outside.

Without even discussing, we run after blocked him, but he continued to struggle. As usual, Nessie had made him crazy.

Jacob, wait! If you go there, they will kill her! Kill her , you understand?

He stopped immediatly, moaning.

The year has come would be very, very long ...


End file.
